


Always Gonna Be Another Mountain

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Nick is FTM, SHIELD still exists though, but it's kind of ambiguous what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #14: No-powers AU, searching for a job post-transition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gonna Be Another Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 4:30 AM in one sitting. What is my life...? Not beta-read.
> 
> Title is from The Climb - Miley Cyrus because I am shit at coming up with titles.

Nick had always wanted to work in government. More specifically, he wants to work for SHIELD. He wanted to be the director ever since he was a little kid.

But that may not happen.

One of the questions on the job application is about name changes. SHIELD wanted to know his current name and any names he had before.

That would include Noella Jade.

He had spent _years_ trying to distance himself from that part of his identity, but it seems like it would always come back and bite him in the ass.

Some companies don’t want transgender people working for them. Nick is sure that SHIELD is more tolerant, but you never know.

So he writes out his name from before he came out. He writes down his current name. He walks up to the receptionist’s desk and hands it in. He leaves right away, not expecting SHIELD to call him back.

But, lo and behold, he receives a call from Alexander Pierce a few days later, asking him to go in for a personal interview. Nick is excited. It takes all of his willpower not to jump up and down and squeal.

Because it looks like Nick’s dreams are about to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when authors apologize for their work before even releasing it, so I'm not even gonna bother.
> 
> But what I am gonna say is thank you for reading this little thing written really early when I should be asleep.


End file.
